


The Blood of Angry Men

by romantic_nootella



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Shane just wants to protect Ryan, also they are both emotionally constipated, and Ryan would die for Shane too, definitely some angst but also some fluff, demon shit, he'd probably die for him if he could, mild violence? putting the warning on top anyways tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantic_nootella/pseuds/romantic_nootella
Summary: Shane just wants to film the new episode of Unsolved, but this location is giving him the creeps. When something attacks Ryan, he puts himself on the front line and receives the brunt of the damage, but this reveals something he never wanted Ryan to know.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	The Blood of Angry Men

Shane stepped out of the car, small pebbles crunching underneath his boots. He looked down at them and smiled softly, remembering Ryan's excitement to own the same pair. This was their final destination for the season, and Ryan's one per season demon sacrifice, and when Shane looked up at the house he could suddenly understand why some said that this place was haunted.

Now, Shane was a skeptical man and he didn't believe in any of this mumbo-jumbo, but something about this house made the hairs on the back of his arms stand up and gave him the chills all the way down his back. He definitely didn't feel good, and he made a mental note to take his temperature when he got back home. 

Ryan walked up to him, looking at the house in mild terror. Shane could practically see his brain overthinking every situation that they might come into at the house, so he lightly slapped his arm.

"Hey man, if you don't get out of your own head you're gonna start melting your brain," Shane said, forcing a smile to try and ease Ryan.

Ryan laughed anxiously. "Fuck you, man. If you don't feel awful right now, then I really don't think you're a sane person." Shane considered telling him how he felt, but something inside him told him to stay calm for Ryan's sake at least. 

"I feel just dandy, Ry! This beautiful, crisp air, the full moon out, and poor Teej having to record all of this! Really makes you appreciate the finer things in life," he said, sticking his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket, his eyes not quite matching his smile. Ryan didn't seem to notice though, as his anxiety dipped for a few seconds, laughing in response.

But there was something wrong. And Shane didn't think that there had to be a ghost, or god forbid, a demon for there to be a problem with the house. For all he knew, there could be a squatter or maybe even a murderer on the run in there. His instincts always tended to be correct.

As soon as TJ and the rest of the crew finished unloading all of the equipment, he and Ryan sat outside of the dark, empty house on the steps to begin the introductory phase of their investigation. 

"On this episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, we explore the so called Devil's Den in Eureka, California to answer the question once and for all, are ghosts real?" Ryan started, looking at the camera with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Shane shook his head, as was customary, and Ryan laughed loudly. 

"Dude, you are gonna be eating your words by the end of tonight. I swear to you."

"I think I'll eat my own ghoul hunting boots before I say that ghosts are real," Shane retorted, smiling at Ryan maybe a bit too softly. Ryan didn't seem to notice, and Shane praised whatever being existed up there for his obliviousness. 

"This place has a gruesome history, and I can only hope that we don't add to it. I, of course, brought my holy water gun as the stories from here are hella terrifying," Ryan continued, patting his little plastic water gun in his actual holster. Shane was tuning out whatever the hell he was saying, as he'd read the case files beforehand, and he knew the right cues to say "mhm" "uh huh" and "sure they exist, Ryan". 

His gaze fell on Ryan, who was talking so excitedly, his eyes lit up and his hair so fluffy tonight. Shane wondered what it would be like to run his hands through that hair, imagining Ryan looking at him the same way he did when he talked about ghosts. 

There was a chill against his neck, and Shane had the sudden feeling that they were being watched. From inside the house. He felt it as if there were two eyes burning into the back of his head, and he suddenly got a headache so bad that he groaned. 

"Shane? Are you okay?" Ryan asked, concern filling his eyes. Shane nodded, muttering "headache," before slamming an Advil with his water bottle. He was used to getting headaches, hence why he had meds on hand, but this was a very different type of headache. This felt like someone was crushing his skull on either side, and it made him nauseous. 

This was not going to be a good night. 

"A family lived here from 1972 to 1973, but they were all found brutally murdered inside of the home, torn in ways that didn't look human. There was no sign of a break-in, forced entry, or anything similar. There was no lead, and eventually it became a cold case. One theory is that a family member killed the others and then killed themselves, but all of the bodies present were mutilated in the same way," Ryan stated, clasping his hands over his knees.

Shane nodded slightly, conceding that to Ryan. He definitely didn't think that a person could kill themselves the way these bodies were found.

"But there are much more chilling theories, centering around a demonic presence within the house. This house was originally a hotspot for a cult who often did rituals here, and there are handwritten journal entries found here that say that there was a summoning ritual done. It didn't say what they summoned, but a book found in the crawlspace under the house suggests that they summoned an old demon, who was unnamed."

Shane had to shake his head at that, but as soon as he started to shake his head, his left ear started ringing. That was... odd to say the least. 

"And with that part out of the way, its time to begin our investigation inside of the house," Ryan said, standing up. Ah. It was time to enter the house. 

Shane followed him inside, and immediately his body reacted in a million bad ways. It felt like his skin was on fire, similar to panic attacks he got when he was a teenager. He gripped Ryan's shoulder, and the shorter man turned to him instantly.

"You okay, big guy?" 

Shane nodded. "Just... not feeling too good right now." Ryan nodded, and continued explaining the history of the house. Shane looked up at the top of the staircase, and he suddenly saw a man hanging from the top of it. He blinked and it was gone. That was really weird, but maybe his headache was causing some hallucinations. 

"In 1963, a man by the name of Oscar Witts killed himself at the top of that staircase by, uh, hanging himself. He was found by his wife, who later killed herself in his car in the garage with monoxide poisoning," Ryan stated, his voice trembling. Shane turned pale. That was a little bit too much of a coincidence for his comfort. Why was all of this happening to him tonight? 

They continued their investigation, and nothing else weird happened after that. Nothing came up on the EVP, nothing came up on the spirit box, and nothing on any of their cameras. They were ready to finish their solo investigations, Ryan due to go first as he entered the room where rituals supposedly happened. Shane and the camera crew were chilling on the staircase, idly chatting about the nearest iHop chain until they heard it. 

Ryan was screaming, and this was like nothing before. This scream caused every hair on Shane's body to stick straight up, and before he knew it he was sprinting into the room and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. 

There was a pair of glowing red eyes connected to this shambling dark mass, a wicked smile playing out over its face. Ryan was shaking like a leaf, and as the figure started to move towards Ryan, Shane moved directly in front of him. 

The - was it a demon? - slashed Shane's arm out of the way, causing a deep cut to appear in his forearm, and threw him against a wall like a rag doll. There were stars bouncing around Shane's head, and his body was screaming in pain, but he got back up instantly and staggered over. The demon was reaching out to Ryan, and Shane was not about to let that happen.

"Hey, you demon fuck!" Shane said, and the demon twisted its head in his direction. "Yeah, that's right, come at me? What can you do to me?" The demon apparently didn't like to be talked shit about, because it grabbed Shane and started to cut his body, leaving wounds across his back, arms, chest, and threw him down to the ground even harder. 

Shane heard a few cracks that appeared to be his ribs, and apparently that woke Ryan out of his paralyzing fear as he shot the demon with his stupid, perfect, absolutely wonderful holy water gun. 

The shriek coming out of the creature, was horrifying, a rattling yell that reminded Shane of a tea kettle. The house shook, but the demon eventually sulked off somewhere else to tend to its wounds. 

Shane could barely hear Ryan breathe a sigh of relief, and could barely see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he shouted Shane's name, carrying him in his arms out of the house and into the car. 

-

Shane woke up in the hospital, Ryan sleeping in the chair next to him, holding his hand. What the fuck was he doing here? And then the memories of the previous night began to roll in, and he did not know how to handle it. Demons were real. One had attacked Ryan. Shane had gotten beat up by a demon. 

Yep, nope, fuck that. He was going back to sleep.

\- 

The next time Shane woke up, Ryan was also awake, sipping on a coffee. He opened his eyes blearily, looking over at the guy who he stupidly loved. 

"Hey, Ry," he croaked out, flashing a weak smile at the shorter man. Ryan immediately snapped his head up, and slammed his coffee on the table before nearly crushing Shane with the hugest hug of his life. 

"Hi, buddy. It's okay. I'm fine," Shane whispered, patting Ryan on the head. He could hear Ryan choke a sob into his neck. 

"I thought I lost you."

"Nah, I'm demon proof. They can't kill me," Shane muttered into his hair, and the warmth of Ryan's body gave him a comfort so deep he felt it in his bones. 

"Shane, why? Why did you have to let that demon throw you around? Why'd you save me?" Ryan asked, his eyes pleading for answers as he gripped Shane's arm. Shane looked at him, putting his other hand on Ryan's cheek.

"Because I love you," Shane said without realizing, and immediately fell asleep as soon as he said it. 

-

The next time he woke up for real, he was in his bed at home. Now this was nice, but he did hear someone else bustling around in his kitchen. Hm. Chances are it was Ryan, or maybe his brother. 

He got his answer when Ryan came into the room with a cup of tea and some soup. "Oh hello, nurse," Shane said, smiling at Ryan. Ryan gave him a look, and sat next to him, handing him the soup. Shane took a sip, and hummed in appreciation. 

"This is very nice Ryan, what is it?"

"Pork pozole," Ryan answered. "It's comforting, especially after what you've been through." Shane nodded, spooning more into his mouth. 

Ryan was anxiously drumming his fingers against the bed, his eyes flicking from Shane to his hands. Shane cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "What's up, Ryan?" 

"Do you remember what you said to me at the hospital?" Ryan asked. Ah. It felt like cold water was trickling over Shane's head, but he nodded. Ryan looked at him, and suddenly Shane had the urge to hide under his covers for the rest of his life. 

"I uh- I love you too," Ryan whispered. Shane, still slightly messed up from everything, just looked at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake-" and then Ryan's lips were pressed against his cheek. Shane's eyes widened, and he automatically pulled Ryan in for a chaste kiss on the lips. His lips were dry and a little chapped, but they tasted like the pozole that he must have been cooking for hours. 

"Okay, come over here and cuddle me if you love me so much," Shane said, patting the other side of the bed. Ryan laughed and padded over, and Shane fell asleep to the warmth of the man he loved and a slight ache in his broken ribs. 

\- 

"So, are you finally gonna admit that ghosts are real?"

"Ryan, I got fucking decked by a _demon_. Of course I'm not gonna deny it anymore, I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, okay, just making sure. You might've blamed it on the wind."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope this is to your liking! I'd love comments on what you liked and on any advice y'all have.


End file.
